Death of a Partnership: The demise of Ashoka
by Twiztid Madrox
Summary: This is a Clone wars/Force unleashed related story, I thought of this after playing Force unleashed, reading the novel as well as watching the Star wars clone wars show. This, I believe is a fitting end to the partnership that began in Clone wars.


**''The Death of a Partnership: A Clone Wars story''**

**This story follows right after the events of Force Unleashed, so if you haven't read that story, OR played the video game..DONT READ THIS STORY, The first view paragraphs are HEAVY spoilers for that story.**

Okay...Enjoy

….

_''He is dead''_ the weathered and exhausted voice said in confirmation.

_''Then he is now more powerful than ever, He was meant to root out the rebels, His sacrifice will only inspire them'_' said the Emperor.  
_''But now we know who they are, I will hunt them down and destroy them, as you always intended, master'' _the word fell across his lips like a last breath,

Master

He was a Master once, he had an apprentice, and his next mission would be his hardest up to this point.

_'Double your efforts, eliminate any remaining Jedi. There are many still unaccounted for. Go to Shili, you will find your next target.''_ The emperor had his back to Vader as he walked out.

Vader breathed heavily, labored from the battle with Starkiller, his mask was dismantled from a slash of his lightsaber that nearly took his face off.

_''As you wish….my master''_ Knotting his head, he spoke that weighted word once more, Setting course to the planet Shili, he lay on a table to prepare for repairs, alone, he knew what was coming.

PLANET SHILI

The thick air created an intense heat. Many creatures once inhabited this planet, those who survived learned to adapt or migrated in one way or another. Extinction wasn't uncommon on the harsh soil of Shili.

Her eyes were closed, ignoring the head. Long has she grown used to the climate as she meditates. Levitated in mid air, concentrating, her red skin scorching under the rays of the orbiting sun. An Akul stalked her, wanting to savor her flesh in its mouth, it hasn't eaten in weeks.

She felt the creature's presence. A small amount of the force exhausted off of her calm body scared the Akul off into the forest, familiarity perhaps?

It knew that energy, she had slew one of its kin years ago, as is the custom of the Torgruta such as herself to do so. To earn the head dress she wore from that moment as a youngling, to that very second of meditation.

_''He's coming''_ she said aloud. The hilt of her light saber hovering before here, knowing this day would come; she's long prepared herself for it. She would stand in front of the executioner of the Great Jedi purge, as it was then dubbed. The same man who she spent years with, shared smiles and broke bread with. The man who taught her everything she knows about the force.

Ahsoka Tano, former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker.

The bluish grey of her eyes fluttered like butterfly wings, her meditation was interrupted, and the hard fought concentration she had been building for hours, shattered.

He always knew how to get under her skin, didn't he?

Letting out a primal scream the force inside of her burst in a pushing explosion, she fell to her knees, the lightsaber hilt still hovering before her.

She could only fight back the tears for so long, but now wasn't the time to lose it, she sensed that his Tie fighter had landed.

As Darth walked towards her, the tension grew, slowly and hard. Each step an inch closer to destiny. Ahsoka, barely able to look at him, she thought of the first time they met. His reluctance to take her as an apprentice, though in time he grew to love her like a sister.

He would have been proud to see her knighted as a Jedi, HE would have been.

From within Darth's mask, he stared at her, older, tested, and truly sad. She resembled another Torgruta who rose in the Jedi ranks, Shaak ti.

Even as she looked at him, he couldn't shake the image of Shaak ti from his mind, he sent his new apprentice Starkiller, to kill her not long before this, and he knew he would do the same to Ahsoka.

_''I assume you know why I am here?''_ he asked, speaking more words to her than he normally allots his victims.

_''Yes''_ her adult voice took him aback, though she couldn't tell behind the ink black of his facemask.

_''Before this begins, I have waited years to say this….I will never….forgive you for this Anakin''_ she said

The dust picked up, as if the mere mention of his past name angered him.

_''That name no longer has meaning''_ he pressed the activation button on his lightsaber, a blood red hue shown on the ground before him. With the humming sound purring loudly, he lifted it to signal the talking was over.

_''You are right, my master would never be a slave to the emperor, or become such a coward'' Ahsoka_ said before reflecting her battle ready stance. She stood in the reverse gripped style of Shien, a rare and unorthodox style that Vader had only witnessed her and one other perform, the irony that they were both his former apprentices is not lost on him.

Vader's form V, was not as unique, it was more controlled and focused, traditional some would say. Neither style is strictly Sith or Jedi based in nature, but the V form is the most known and used. Practiced by many, mastered be few.

Vader was the first to strike, a deep lunge forward with a downward slash, Ahsoka held firm and blocked his advance. Her form allowed her weapon less free arm to maneuver her body better than Vader's, though the strength behind his strikes didn't need much mobility.

Spinning gracefully on the heel of her foot she flipped into the air, backwards slashing as she force pushed Vader away.

The power behind the push wasn't much, but enough to stagger the sith lord a few steps. A simple taste of what she has grown to do.

In a basic zig zag pattern the red of his lightsaber cut through the air, leaving a faint trail of crimson in its wake. The young torgrutan brought her blade to the traditional katana position, only for a quick second to intercept his attacks.

With an electric clash, their weapons held together, each at a standstill. An amalgam of scarlet and lime toned energy reflected off of Ahsokas skin and Vaders mask respectfully.

_''I sense much fear in you''_ he said. An age old quote created thousands of years ago by some of the first of the sith.

_''You…don't..say''_ Ahsoka said sarcastically

_''You haven't learned yet where the true power lies, even now you defy me''_ said Vader

Rather than succumb to his attack, she reaching into herself and dropped to the ground, instantly force pulling a native fungal tree towards Vader. She used this as a distraction to regroup.

Vader thrust his palm forwards and the tree burst into shards of moist bark and shrubbery.

She flipped backwards to regain her composure. Readied again for another barrage, Ahsoka gathered her breath and closed her eyes, calming, focusing herself. Attuned once again with the force.

With a silent march, he stalked towards her, his breathing apparatus providing him with a coolant that filtered the thick and potentially hazardous air around him.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber, and stood still, a split second before his slashing blade took off her head; Ahsoka tapped into her focus enough to force speed out of the way. The movement was so fast, to the untrained eye, she was still standing there.

Still calm, she replicated this a few times with every attempted strike of Vaders. If he wasn't faceless to her, she would see his frustration.  
Running towards him with a unique mixture of the reverse gripped Shien and form V, switching in mid swing to try and catch Vader off guard. The defensive slashing of the sith lord was similar in effect as he wanted her to make a mistake as well.

With one deflected strike after another, Ahsoka went upwards with her oddly gripped attack and connected with Vaders right shoulder. The armor helped protect him mildly; it would have cleaved even a worker droid directly in half. Darth force pushed Ahsoka, she sensed it as if time slowed and she repelled it with one of her own.

The usage of the force tired her, and she needed respite, she allowed the push to overtake her, blunting it somewhat so she could figure out a next step.

She deactivated her blade once again and began to chant, a language that Vader knew, it was Felucian. She called with a plea to the monstrous Rancor.

This was more out of desperation than an actual plan.

The Rancor snorted and spat thick mucus like puss onto the ground, it hard skin casing helped it survive the weather and repel attacks from local creatures.

_''You hide behind a creature''_ he asked with a hint of disappointment.

Vader had encountered things of this type before, long ago. He had become quite proficient at their disposal.

With the flick of his robotic wrist, he threw his light saber upward into the under part of the Rancor's jaw, it lodged itself into its tough hide skin. Vader force jumped onto the beasts shoulder ripping the saber from its position, as stiff as his body allowed, he slid the blade down the spine of the monsters back, killing it easily.

Ahsoka leapt downward, feeling that this battle was at its end; she yelled an armor shattering shriek with her lightsaber prone for a deathblow.

Pressure was applied to her throat by an out stretched hand five feet in front of her.

Finally letting her blade fall to the ground, her will to live fell with it.

Ahsoka was at the mercy of the sith lords every desire, even as she kicked at him, it was all in vain.

''Why….wh….why'' she gasped.

Vader pulled her close with the choking power of the force, close enough for her to feel the ominous breathing from his mask on her quivering mouth.

Lifting with little effort, her blade hilt hovered in front of her once again; he admired the design, but only for a second. He activated it with his mind and plunged the green blade into her stomach, causing a perfect circular hole to be drilled straight forward.

It was a killing strike, but the white hot energy caused her great agony.

He savored it.

He titled his helmet awaiting a scream that never came. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Bored with the Jedi's bravery, he shoved his own blade into her chest. Taking away the last moment of her life, the life he helped usher into Jedi knighthood.

Letting her body fall to the bluish soil, he walked away, feeling her essence turn into mere light and combine itself with the force.

She finally stopped fighting the tears.

Another target was chosen and awaiting Vader.


End file.
